User blog:Wolfiethezwolf/Wip dv wiki blog
Happy new year everyone! Let us take the time to reflect on the past year, as some of u may know the last part of the year was hard on my emotions... But we will get to that later Jan-March Backflip was still having beb going on, every dragon was avalible to breed! With the new releases we started off with a Gemstone, Garnet, which took 19 HOURS to find its combo the second longest it took to find a gemstone combo! A few weeks later we got Hail to compleat the cold and lighting combo! Soon after that we got the Cyclops. We also got 2 new staff members! bre and andy! In Feb we kicked off the month with eme and i wiki wedding, also amethyst, not even a week later we got century! And one day later we got Blizzard! which Completed air and cold! Also not to mention 3 days later we got Rose! we also got Thunder which Completed the lighting and air hybrids! Then we got River! We also got 2 new staff members! Celtic and Nate March kicked off with Aquamarine, then we got Celtic not even a month after the user became a staff member! We also started the quartely seasonlas! With Spring! We even got the Motley! andy was promoted this month as well! April-June We started off with diamond, completing the first set of gemstones! We soon got Meteor finishing air and metal! We also got Terradiem. To finish off all of the hybirds we got Coral and Salamander! Celtic got a promition! We didn't star may off with a new dragon right off the back, we did get Bouquet, then we got Jade a dragon that leaves bad memories in most of the wiki from when it came out. Adri become a staff memeber. In June we got Double Rainbow, Bearded and Summer. This month we also received the news that wiki anons couldn't contribute starting July first. We got no new staff this month. July-September In July wiki anons were removed. We got, liberty, Electrum, Ouroboros, & Pepper In August we got Forest, Amber, & Bronze This month was hard on me,,.... In September we had the wiki awards! I won deciated chatter and most welcoming user! We got Cotton & Autumn One of my best friends pn the wiki Wiz left the wiki. Don't take your friends for granted... They could leave u at any second.. Oct-Dec These months r gonna be hard for me to type since they were hard months for me.... In oct. We got Zombie and the start of the light and dark event this month was horrible for me... there was a point during a chat with my friend echo that i was in tears from remembering all of the good times... Don't take your friends for granted... They could leave u at any second... Wiz inspired me to reach my goals, no matter how annoying i would get she would listen to me.... I can honestly said i would have never thought of becoming rollback if it wasn't for her... I deciate the whole blog to u... November was even worse for me... I found out that wiz was infact a girl and i had thought of him as my wiki brother for more then a year 2 months..... So that was hard for me... I talked to echo again, yet again almost brought to tears from the memories... Dont take your friends for granted cant stress that enough... We got the Light element and Dark element and Jet TLOSAS became staff In december we got some more light dragons, we also got Mistletoe, and winter me new fave dragon along with forge. This month was also hard of me, i found out that my friend echo was leaving the wiki.. He was the last of my original best friends (who aren't staff since they r still here) left... I was also brought to tears when thinking of the memories.. I knew he was leaving for a long time, but the pain still happened... Also i bring the year to a close by trying to get chat mod, lets see how it turns out in 2014! I have to decate this blog to wiz and echo, im in tears typing this so there maybe lots of typos.. With out them i could have never gotten as far as i have come... I dont know if either of them will see this or not, but if u two do just know this, I owe to the both of u me becoming a staff memeber with out the both of u i would have never had the courage to even try... There's no possible way I can express my thanks to the both of u... Category:Blog posts